The Warrior of Black Chaos
by Volc Kohory
Summary: New First Chapter! Original Cast Opening! Sonic and the gang return to be joined by an unusual boy who gains supernatural powers from a tragic accident.
1. The Scientist and The Magic Stone

The Warrior of Black Chaos

By: Jon 'Volc' Pereira

Chapter 1: The Scientist and The Magic Stone

The sun was just setting on the Master Emerald Shrine. The wind was slowly whistling through the trees. It was the only sound in the area beside the playful cry of the Chao. Off in the distance, a small thunderstorm could be seen accumulating, the clouds swirling and the lightening viciously bursting through the darkness. Once the sun had set, the only light came from the Master Emerald, shining a glorious green.

In the shadow of the shrine, a young human girl stood. She was wearing all black and a mask shrouded her face from view. She pressed herself stealthily against the wall and slowly slouched up onto the steps. She looked up to see that beside the Master Emerald, a lone, red Chaos Emerald sat on a large stone block. She grinned; it was exactly what she had been looking for. Looking around, she saw that no one was in view, but she wanted to be careful. She quickly ran up the steps to avoid detection; then pressed herself once again against a podium. She squatted down and reached slowly for the emerald and pressed one finger against it. Smiling, she grabbed a hold of it and tugged it over to her body.

"Stop right there!" A light orange globe of light burst out as if from nowhere and floated delicately in front of the girl. Slowly, the sphere began to take form into a young-looking echidna girl. The echidna quickly seized the emerald from the human girl and cautiously took a step away from her. "I, Tikal, guardian of the Master Emerald, can not let you take this. It is far too powerful for mortal use. Using a Chaos Emerald will only lead to mass destruction." The small flowing river surrounding the shrine gurgled as if in agreement.

"I'm sorry," Was the human's response. "But I must have this. I need to study it."

"Study it? What are you intending?"

"I'm a scientist. I'm working on a new form of energy. It will revolutionize Mobius and the way we all live."

"I am happy with the way I live, I can not let you use this!" Tikal screamed. The river seemed to be more and more agitated. It began bubbling and gurgling louder and louder.

"You don't have a choice!" The human lunged for the emerald. The river bubbled and formed into a geyser. It shot into the air and landed directly in front of the human girl. Startled, she jumped back. She stared in amazement as the liquid formed into a strange blue beast. He had eerie green eyes and a figure vaguely similar to that of an echidna's. It was looking to have been made entirely of water. It stretched its arm over and knocked the girl away. "What the hell is that thing?"

"This is my friend, and the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos." Tikal smiled, almost hiding behind her blue friend. "He will not let you take our emerald."

"I'm sure we can talk this one out." Replied the girl, a nervous chuckle to her voice. "I just need to study the emerald, then I promise to return it. I have no interest in invoking any hidden power the gem might have." She smiled and slowly inched towards her. "Does that make you trust me any more?"

"The fact that you tried to steal it, then threatened me leaves me with the only choice to not trust you. If, and only if, you return the emerald by the end of the next full moon will we allow you to take this." She slowly extended her hand and placed it onto the human's.

"I promise. I will return this." The human grinned, staring at it's sparkling beauty. She slowly backed up and quickly ran off. Dashing through the trees, she spotted a large blue plane in the distance. Upon reaching this, she quickly boarded the machine and started the engine. She turned around to take one last look at the shrine, and then jetted off into the sky.

**Six years later, **instead of Tikal and Chaos, a dark red echidna boy sat at the base of the shrine's steps. He let out a small sigh of boredom and lied back, resting his head on an upper step. He took a long gaze and the glorious Master Emerald. A blue hedgehog stood a few feet away stretching his slender legs. He looked over at the echidna.

"Hey, Knuckles, not falling asleep on the job are you?" The hedgehog grinned. He just loved getting in his two cents. The echidna growled and sat up.

"Sonic, you just have to butt in, don't you?" The echidna sat up and cracked the knuckles of one of is spike-covered hands.

"Hey, it's what I do!" Sonic chuckled and set into a small jog around the shrine. A two-tailed fox sat waiting patiently in the cockpit of a large plane. He tapped his fingers and looked back and forth, waiting for Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic! Are we going to investigate that possible Robotnik base establishment?" He yelled to him. The fox had been waiting for quite some time.

"All right, all right," Sonic replied. "You going to join us, Knux?" Sonic questioned.

"Nah," Knuckles responded. "It's way too peaceful of a day." He stared up as a green parrot hovered slowly in the air. Knuckles smiled and extended his arm. The parrot landed on his arm and whistled happily.

"Suit yourself, man" Sonic ran over to Tails' plane and jumped inside of it. "Let's get going!"

"All right!" Tails grinned and flicked a switch to turn over the plane's engine. It let out an intense, powerful roar. Slowly, the plane's wings began to turn and began to roll down a hill. With the flick of one last switch, the plane started to glide into the air. The large propellers began whirring and kept the machine at a steady flight path.

"So where are we headed to, anyways?" Sonic yawned, leaning back in his copilot seat.

"The Higara Grassland." Tails responded. "Our resources tell of a large amount of technology being accumulated in that area. A possibility of a new Robotnik base being built was really large, so I thought we should check it out."

"Works for me, buddy." Sonic smiled. "Wake me when we get there." He slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Tails' chuckled.

"Like a baby."

After about 20 minutes of flight time, the plane slowly settled on a Higarian hilltop. Tails hopped out and shook Sonic by his shoulder.

"We're here." Tails sighed, continuing to shake his shoulder. Sonic growled and turned over.

"Not yet! Five more minutes!" He roared. He really didn't want to get up.

Tail's sighed and pulled at Sonic's shoulder and tugged him out of the cockpit. The weight of the body was too much for Tails. He lost his balance and fell to the ground with a thud. Sonic slid off the side he was dangling off of and toppled on top of Tails. Tails whimpered and shoved the blue mound off of him.

"Wake up!" Tails turned around and slammed his tails on top of Sonic's face. Sonic coughed and sprung to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic questioned. "I couldn't breathe there, buddy!"

"You wouldn't wake up," Tails responded. "I had to do what I had to do."

Sonic sighed and took a look around. The land was used for mostly farmland and was absolutely beautiful. The sky was a bright blue, without a cloud in the sky. A flock of sparrows floated carelessly through the air. The ground was covered with lush green foliage. There were very few trees, and those that were in the area were quite small. A small creek gushed through the land. Sonic sighed and sat down at the edge of the hill.

"Hey, who is that?" Tails pointed down at a human boy traveling far in the distance. He was garbed in a ragged brown cloak.

"I have no idea." Sonic sat at the edge of the hill and glanced at the boy as he walked away. He then lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. "Nothing to see here…wake me in 15"

"Not again!"


	2. Away From It All

The Warrior of Black Chaos  
By: Jon 'Volc' Pereira  
Chapter 2- Away From It All

The boy walked through the fields of Higara, the thoughts still fresh in his mind. The world seemed as if it wasn't moving. That last conversation, each word burned into his mind like a hot iron…

_"Hey there!"  
"…Hey…"  
"…Is something wrong?"  
"You could say that…"  
"What is it…?"  
"…I'm leaving"  
"What? Why? What happened?"  
"…I just need to get away for a while…I may be back soon, I may not return at all…"_

As the final words exited his thoughts, he awoke from his daydream. He stopped walking; he took his black baseball cap and brushed the sand out of his forest-green hair. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind. Why did he leave? What was his master plan? Did he want to be alone? No, that wasn't it, but whatever the reason, he knew that he couldn't look back. As he continued to walk, the final memories of his good friends and fierce opponents emptied from his mind.

As he continued walking, he spotted a rickety old roof rising over the horizon. He was almost there, just a little more and his first truly lonely journey would come to an end. The wind around him picked up some of the sand and tossed it through the air. It blew back a tattered brown cloak he was wearing.

It wasn't much longer before he reached the hut he saw in the distance. It was old and seemed to be falling apart. A large tubular chimney sprouted from the top and spewed out a black fog. Oddly enough, the large, metalic door seemed to be new, despite the look of the rest of the building's outer shell. This was his, as he put it, home. He walked into the hut, a customer's bell greeted him. He paid no mind and continued to walk to the back of the room, passing item by item. There was a small storage closet in the back of the store. One panel seemed to be lifted slightly higher out than the rest. He lifted that panel to unveil a keypad. He entered in a code and opened the closet door. Behind the supplies rested a solid steel door. As he stepped into the closet, the door hissed and began to open. Steam emptied out of the second room, followed by beeps and other mechanical sounds; the noises had mixed into a sort of musical melody, which echoed through the store. The boy stepped into the room, and the door closed behind him.

He walked into the room and took off his cloak, hanging it on the nearby coat rack. The electronic sounds drowned out the voices in his head. The thoughts subsided as he began to calm. Now relaxed, he sat on a large leather couch, as an electronic-sounding female voice greeted him.

"Good evening, Volc, a good day, I presume?"  
"If only…"He let out a chuckle with the last remark. "…But thank you, Helen."

There was a small laptop computer resting on the table nearby. On the monitor, a digital image of a girl sat. She had bubblegum pink hair and deep blue eyes. 'Helen' watched Volc relax with a cheery grin on her face. The boy looked over at the screen, only to see that warm smile.

"Something good happen today, Helen?" He asked, with a questionable tone.  
"Its our anniversary!" Her smile widened as she let out a small giggle.  
"Ah, that's right! I can't believe it's been this long already!"

Helen's giggles subsided, her smile continued to radiate the screen.

"That's right!" She replied enthusiastically, "It's been two years to the date that you created me and built this shop!"  
"And a special occasion deserves a special gift."

Volc walked over to the computer and began typing in a series of coding. A large 'birthday cake' of sorts appeared on the screen in front of Helen, who was, as if by magic, now wearing a rather large birthday hat. Helen let out a squeal of delight and began to feast on the cake.

"I was saving this for a special occasion…"

He walked over to a counter and took out a small funnel-like contraption from underneath it. He reached up to a cupboard and took out a wire torch. As he walked over, Helen turned herself off to avoid any damage, or as Helen would call it, 'pain'. Volc opened up Helen and added the funnel to her circuits. After closing her back up, Helen turned herself back on. She looked at the funnel contraption, with a confused look on her face.

"What is this…?"  
"Here, you turn it on like this…"

Volc typed in another code into the computer. Helen understood and translated the code into tasks to turn it on. When she activated it, a beam of light shot from the contraption and gave a projection of Helen. It looked as if she were human, standing in the room. She let out a giggle of glee.

"Happy anniversary!" He replied.

Helen was a program Volc created exactly two years ago. She was originally a mere laptop that he used as the main programming module of his shop. Loneliness has set in at one time, so he decided to create her. Helen was an amazing enhancement of Artificial Intelligence. Not only did she have the ability to process a virtual form of 'free thought', but also she could eat, sleep and act as a normal human would. Volc loved Helen, and treated her like a daughter. Helen, in turn, also loved Volc like a father.

Helen wasn't the only invention in the house. Sitting on a large tree branch-like metal strip, sat three mechanical birds. The first two birds were painted a dark shade of red, and were labeled with the numbers one and two. The third bird was painted a deep, royal blue, and was labeled with the number '3.5'. It was labeled thusly because of it being rebuilt after being destroyed previously defending the house. These were his Pidgits, mechanized hawk-like messenger birds. Instead of using the traditional telephone, Volc used these robots to pass along messages. These creatures also had an A.I. system, but not nearly as advanced as Helen.

Volc passed by all his other inventions, then reaching a large black generator-looking contraption. In the center was an opening, inside was a small glass cube, it hovered as a black collection of what looked like anti-matter floated inside it. Surrounding the generator was neon yellow caution tape. He looked at it, his smile turned to a depressed frown. He laid his hand on the generator, and looked back over to Helen, who had returned to the computer screen and was face first in the remaining half of cake. He decided to leave it be, and returns to the couch. Seeing Helen enjoying herself so much made him feel left out, he walked over to his refrigerator and took out a quite large piece of chocolate cake. He sat across from Helen and began to eat.

So there the two sat, continuing their anniversary party for the remainder of the day. Finally, he felt truly happy. The burning iron of thoughts in his mind had finally escaped…


	3. The Fist of The Ape

The Warrior of Black Chaos

By Jon 'Volc' Pereira

Chapter 3: The Fist of the Ape

Meanwhile, while Volc and Helen continued their party, the GUN naval base on Prison Island had a special guest. A middle-aged blue fox strolled through the base's gates. He was large, but most of his build was seemingly muscle. His attire was the uniform used by the GUN soldiers only one generation ago.

As he walked though the hallway, a human man greeted the fox. He looked old enough to be the fox's father, if it weren't for the species. Despite the man's obvious age, he wore the current uniform. The wolf stood at attention and saluted to the man. The man, in turn, returned the motion.

"It's good to see you again, my friend." Said the man. A wide, wrinkled grin crossed his face.

"Good to see you too, Commander." The fox returned smile.

"Relax, I wish to talk as a friend at the moment. Though we must also talk some business. How goes the project, General Vince?"

"You mean the Fist of Ape?" The fox pulled a blueprint from his back pocket. He unrolled the scroll and showed the designs of a new, unfamiliar type of mech.

"That's the one! The MONKEYFIST production is going well?"

"Yes," Vince smiled, continuing to show additional blueprints. "The prototype is nearly complete. Once properly tested, the mass-production of this mech will begin."

"Yes, and the main weapon systems are nearly complete." Said a young female voice. A light red fox girl stepped though the shadows of the hallway. She was wearing a bleach-white lab coat and her sparkling red hair was tied into a ponytail. The fox was carrying a small cylinder-shaped object. She saluted both men and placed the object on the table.

"Agent Melody Crimson reporting." With that, the girl pushed a button and a tube popped from one side of the object and started to filter a gas into the other side. "Yes, what you see moving through this tube is in fact liquid nitrogen in its gaseous form."

"Then that makes what you have there…" said the old man with a surprised tone.

"A nitrogen-based freezing bomb. Capable of freezing anything caught in its quarter-mile blast radius, my masterpiece!" replied Crimson with a look of satisfaction and pride on her face.

And so, for now, we leave the GUN base and return to Higara and Volc's home. The sun had long set. Helen, tired from the party, had shut down for the night. Volc had also turned in for the night.

He slid into his bed and let out a sigh. He was still a bit hyper, so falling asleep was a bit of a hassle. He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. As soon as he fell asleep, there was a loud pounding at the door.

"Come on, man! Let me in!"

Volc groaned and walked over to the door.

"Who the hell is it? Knocking on my door at this ungodly hour!"

"Who do you think? It's you're brother you green-haired moron! Now open the door!"

"Nothing quite like brotherly love…" Volc sighs as he opens the door. "Good to see you again, Slox."

Slox stepped into the doorway. Seeing them next to each other, it would be obvious to anyone that they were twins. They were identical in nearly every way, except for one major difference. Their hairs were two completely different colors. While Slox's was a dark brown, Volc's was a seemingly unnatural green. Slox was wearing blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. He wore a large hat so only his bangs were shown.

"So what trouble did you get into this time?" Volc groaned.

"No trouble, this time," Slox replied with a sly wink. "Just got into town and thought you'd give me a place to sleep for the night."

"So you nearly knocked down my door, why?"

"Because I knew you were sleeping!" Slox chuckled. Volc couldn't believe the response he got. He stared at Slox with an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing…just go to bed"


	4. Sister Dearest

The Warrior of Black Chaos

By: Jon 'Volc' Pereira

Chapter 4: Sister Dearest

The sun had risen the next morning. It was only a few hours after dawn and Slox was just waking up. He yawned and looking in the mirror. He smiled in vain and straightened his hat. He ran into the living room to look for his brother. He wasn't there.

A short distance away from the house, Volc sat atop a large hill. His eyes were concentrated on a large headstone. The headstone read 'Kiki Kohory', who was, in fact, Volc's older sister. Volc picked a nearby flower and placed in on the headstone as he tried to hold back a tear. He rested his head on the back of the headstone and closed his eyes.

"Sis," he said with a slight whimper to his voice. "I miss you more and more each day." He sighed and slowly drifted back to sleep.

In his dream, Volc finds himself a young child of the age of 12. Instead of his shack of a home, he is in a large house. A tall, young woman of about 18 walks up to him and pats his head. She had bubblegum pink hair and deep blue eyes. She smiled happily, placing a warm hand on Volc's small shoulder.

"How are you feeling today, brother?" Said the girl with a soft, motherly tone.

"Fine, Kiki!" Volc answered enthusiastically

The girl smiled and giggled softly, giving him one last pat on the head before heading to the garage. Volc soon followed after her.

He ran to the garage to see Kiki pull a large tarp off of a blue plane. It was unlike any plane Volc had ever seen. Instead of propellers or a jet engine, this plane flew using an anti-gravity hovering motion. It picked up speed using two large engines on either side of the tail. On the side of the plane, painted in big gold letters, was the plane's name, the _Helena_. Kiki smiled and opened up the plane's engine to show a large black generator. Inside floated a black cube. Black antimatter floated through the wires and into the rest of the ship. She smiled and gave Volc a small kiss on the cheek before hopping into the plane.

"I'll be back before dinner! I'm just going to take Helena for a test run!" She yelled to Volc, and signaled to Volc to move. Volc ran back into the house and watched from the window as the plane shot into the air.

Kiki, from the plane, smiles watching the house disappear. She smiled and watched all the gauges. Suddenly, her smile turned to a frown and panic. A siren sounded and red lights began to flash. The power in the cockpit had shut down.

"SHIT!" She screamed and began pressing buttons. The danger was coming from the generator, that black box. It overloaded and was in critical condition.

Meanwhile, Volc watched the plane disappear into the clouds. Just before it was out of view, the plane vanished in a fiery explosion.

Volc awoke in a cold sweat. He looked up to see his brother looming over him.

"Thinking of her, aren't you?" Slox said with a calming tone.

"Yeah…" Volc sighed, with tears in his eyes. "Why did she have to die? Why did she need to experiment with such an unstable power? It took her life, the ultimate price."

"She did it for science, to follow in dad's footsteps. You know that."

"It doesn't make it any less painful." Volc closed his eyes again and banged his head against the headstone. Slox placed his hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort.

"It's alright man, it's alright."


	5. Leaving the Backdoor Open

The Warrior of Black Chaos

By: Jon 'Volc' Pereira

Chapter 5: Leaving the Backdoor Open

So once again we had returned to the GUN naval base. Now, instead of meeting commanders and generals, we found a lowly grunt. This young troop effortlessly toiled on a mech bay door. It had been in disrepair from the attack by Dr. Robotnik during the freeing of Shadow. The armor on either side had been stripped from explosions, and the electrical errors made the door very easy to open.

The soldier turned around, only to be greeted by a younger troop. He was just a kid compared to the others, looking to be in his early 20s. He was young and arrogant. He was too young to participate in the combat training, so he was placed into maintenance. He was really stubborn, and liked to cut corners.

"It's time for you're shift, kid." The first guard says, tossing a wrench to younger. "Don't forget to--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what to do." The young guard interrupted with a sneering attitude. "Now get out of here and let me work!" He stomped his foot and started to tighten a bolt on the armor plating. The older guard grunted and set down the remainder of the tools and walked away. Grumbling, the boy got to work.

It wasn't long before he fell victim to boredom. He looked around until he spotted the exit. The troop sighed and looked at the clock, it was nowhere near the end of his shift. The boy glanced over to the control panel, which he was repairing. He smiled to himself and slowly started to walk away.

"Yeah, it's 'fixed' alright!"

Meanwhile, General Vince and the commander had walked into the conference hall. They sat down at a long table and discussed more on the project. Crimson and a green hedgehog soon enter the room. Like Crimson, the hedgehog was wearing the GUN standard uniform. He had wire-framed glasses and had many additional blueprints.

After some time, three humans had entered the room. The three furries stared confusedly at them. It was not because of their different species, but because they were wearing the modern version of their uniforms.

"What the hell is this, commander?" Vince yells.

"General Vince, have you ever wondered why we never updated your uniform?" the commander chuckled. "It's because we retired you!"

"What do you mean you retired me? I was never told of this!"

"You are too old, Vince. We needed a younger general before a new war started. You might…have a heart attack, or something." The commander grinned, finding it amusing.

"And what about us?" Crimson replied. "We are still in our prime, why get rid of us?"

"Simple, we don't like your kind! Animals don't belong in our army! We just needed your mind to build our mech."

"You mean _my _mech!" The hedgehog grunted. "I made every last blueprint and design on that thing! You can't take it!"

Suddenly, the hedgehog, Vince, and Crimson were grabbed by some troops.

"Agent Hunter," The commander sighs. "I was planning on keeping you here, but if you feel that The Fist of The Ape belongs to you, then I fear I'll have to retire you too." He pointed to the door. "Get them out of here!"

The guards then hauled the three furries out of the building and tossed them into the ocean.

"Damn animals," one of the arresting troops sighed. "Stay away from our base!"

Vince stood himself up and brushed himself off. He sighed and headed over to a nearby motorboat.

"I bet they won't mind if we take one last piece of machinery." Vince smiled grimly and got into the boat. Crimson and Hunter followed suit.

"So where are we going?" Hunter asked.

"We're going to go to a quiet place for a while." Vince replied. "The calm land of Higara."


	6. The Beginning of Our Story

The Warrior of Black Chaos

By: Jon 'Volc' Pereira

Chapter 6: The Beginning of Our Story

"I know what I have to do." Volc said to himself, standing up and heading back to the house. "Kiki continued working on The Black Chaos Generator project to follow in Dad's footsteps. I guess I'm going to finish it to follow in hers."

Volc reached his home and immediately walked to the black generator. Helen watched tensely as Volc cautiously opened it up. Inside was more black antimatter going through a metamorphosis. It was forming into a large crystal, which covered walls of the generator.

"Are you sure you want to work on that?" Helen questioned as Volc picked her up.

"Yeah, I need to." He gently lowered Helen next to the generator and connected her to it. "Think you can run some diagnostics while I finish it?"

"Um…" Helen replied worriedly. "If I have to, but I don't feel safe around this thing."

"Me either." Volc said as he flashed back to Kiki's death. It was really hard to get this close to the thing that killed his sister. He sighed and got out his tools and began typing the programming for the generator to begin creating energy. Volc then took a small wire that was hanging freely and connected it to a large collection of other wires. With a whir the generator sparked back to life. "What a relief. No problems!"

"Thank goodness!" Helen replied as she smiled and giggled happily. She checked over the systems and found them perfectly balanced. With a sigh of relief, she exited the laptop via her new holographic projector. She squealed, dropped down, and gave Volc a hug. Though he couldn't feel it, Volc could sense the warmth from it. He smiled happily.

But then, out of nowhere, Helen gasps and returns to the computer.

"What is it, Helen?"

"The generator energy is off balance, it's unstable!" Helen shouted out of fear. Volc panicked and started disconnecting wires.

"We've got to get this thing offline! Help me, Helen!" Helen started shutting down programs but couldn't seem to get it to shut off. Alarms sounded and the house was illuminated with red light. Volc growled and lunged his hand into the machine and grabbed the core. He felt like he was being shot. Energy surged through him as he screamed in pain. Finally, he ripped out the core, but it was too late. The generator exploded. The fire ripped through the building and destroyed everything in its path.

Volc laid on the ground, he groaned in pain. His arm had been tattered and torn; the flesh ripped and burned right off the bone. He was completely knocked out, but he mustered up the strength to flip himself onto his back.

An hour later and nearly two miles away, a familiar blue hedgehog and his fox companion sat atop the Tornado. All was at peace before they saw an enormous mushroom cloud burst up from the explosion.

"What in the world is that?" Sonic said, nearly being knocked over from the scare.

"Might as well go see," said Tails, getting into his plane and starting the engine.

"No thanks," Sonic replied. "I'm going to run it, I need the exercise." With that, he took off towards the explosion.

"You got it, Sonic!" Tails grinned as the plane lifted into the air and shot off to follow.

About 15 minutes later, Sonic arrives at the scene, Tails in tow. They soon discovered Volc. Tails bent down and placed his hand on Volc's, looking for a pulse.

"He's still alive?" Sonic questioned, thankfully being answered by Tails' nod. Sonic lifted Volc up and placed him in the Tornado. "Let's take the kid to the hospital."

"Alright, Sonic! I'll get him there quickly!" Tails started for the plane. Suddenly, he tripped over a broken laptop. "What's this?" he questioned to himself, to be answered by a faint female scream of help. "I should bring this too, though I'm not sure what it is." Tails said as he hopped into the plane.

"I'll see you in Station Square!" said Sonic as he ran for the hospital.


	7. Hospitalization

The Warrior of Black Chaos

By: Jon 'Volc' Pereira

Chapter 7: Hospitalization

Volc groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head weakly to see Sonic and Tails, who sat in the corner of the room. They waited patiently for him to awake. He turned his head once again to see that his right arm, the one he had reached into the generator with, had been amputated. He let out a moan of pain and closed his eyes again.

"Stupid decisions lead to stupid consequences…" Volc sighed to himself, trying to cheer himself up. "At least I'm not dead."

"You're damn right you're not!" Tails interrupted. "You're really lucky to be alive, you know that?" Sonic nodded his head in response.

"That explosion was huge, but we didn't find anyone dead, thankfully." Sonic said calmly to Volc, trying to calm him.

"So that means my brother is ok?"

"Brother? You were the only one there, kid." Sonic replied with a confused look on his face. "At least you were the only one we could find."

"Except for this," Tails set the broken laptop on Volc's lap.

"No…" Volc stared at the laptop. "Not you, Helen." Volc rested his head on the laptop and started bawling uncontrollably. "I can't lose you again!" The laptop beeped and sparked. A weak transmission from the holographic generator sprung to life. Helen appeared, but instead of her usual bright smile, she had a grim, depressed look on her face. The damage to the computer had affected her appearance as well. Her clothes were tattered and torn and her body was bruised and bloody. She sat at the edge of Volc's bed and rested a hand on Volc's right shoulder.

"Your arm…" She said, staring at the wrapped stump. "That's horrible."

Volc looked at her and grinned. "Just a battle scar."

"You're as stubborn as ever!" Helen huffed. She looked down at her computer. "Now what? I can't go back into there! I might not be able to get back out again."

"I'll just have to boot you back into the computer mainframe when we get back home."

"Sorry to interrupt," Tails intruded. "But there is no home to go to. The house you were in was completely destroyed."

"I figured as much." Volc sighed. "So now what? I've got nothing."

"You can always stay with me in the Mystic Ruins." Tails replied. "It's not much, but I'm sure Sonic wouldn't mind if you stayed. Right, Sonic?"

"Of course not! We'd be glad to take you in, kid." Sonic answered cheerily. "We'd just like to know you're name."

"Volc," He replied, sitting up. "Volc Kohory."

"Alright then, Volc!" Tails replied. "I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails. My blue friend behind me is Sonic."

"Nice to meet you guys, and thanks for the help." Volc chuckled cheerily. "And my cybernetic friend here is the lovely Ms. Helen." Helen giggled and blushed slightly.

"Absolutely amazing!" Tails stood staring in awe of Helen. "Where in the world did you find something so amazing?"

"Actually, I made her."

"You did what?" Tails yelled in response. He scratched the back of his head and tried to open her up. Helen gasped and sent a small electric charge into Tails' hand, while her hologram form slapped it.

"You'd never do that to a living girl! Show some respect!" Helen huffed. "Seeing my insides is the same to me as you seeing a living girl naked! It's embarrassing!"

Tails blushed. "I never thought of it like that. I'm sorry, Helen." Helen giggled and placed a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Helen said with glee. Volc looked over at Sonic.

"So when am I allowed to leave this place, anyway?"

"Whenever you want, the surgery on your arm was a success. Your healing is all finished up, so you can go now." Tails responded.

"Then lets go!" Volc smiled and got to his feet. He still felt woozy, and his legs felt weak and flimsy. He shuffled his feet over to the exit.

"Hold on, speedy." Sonic chuckled, handing Volc a walking cane. "Use this."

"Aw, man, I hate these things." Volc responded as he began walking with the cane. "It makes me feel like an old man."

"Let's just get you into the plane." Tails smiled. "You've been through enough."

"Alright then, lets go!"


	8. The Rebirth

The Warrior of Black Chaos

By: Jon 'Volc' Pereira

Chapter 8: The Rebirth

After about an hour of flight time, the group reached the Mystic Ruins. Searching around the plane's control panel, Tails found the button to open up the cliff-side plane hangar. The Tornado's break pads lowered and easily slid into the mountainside. It scooted slowly onto the hangar's metallic surface. Tails turned on the break and the Tornado stopped in its tracks. With a hiss, the plane's doorway slowly opened.

Sonic was the first to exit. He yawned and stretched his arms. Not paying attention, he missed a stair and stumbled onto the ground. He skipped a step and regained his balance. Tails stepped off the plane and slowly aided Volc to the ground. Volc stepped off the plane gripping Helen's mangled computer. He nearly fell over, if it wasn't for Tails hand being placed firmly on his shoulder. Volc sighed and looked at his amputated right arm. If it wasn't for that, he could have been walking with the cane and holding Helen. Tails looked grimly at Volc's arm. Suddenly, he had an idea. He forced Volc into walking with him into his mech bay where he made the plane's repairs. It wasn't like Volc had much of a choice. He was still too weak to walk on his own.

"Where are we going?" Volc demanded. He wasn't a person to be forced around, but in his condition he had no way to resist.

"I'm going to help you." Tails responded calmly. He sat the boy onto a stool and grabbed a hold of the stump, where his arm was amputated. Volc jumped up and stumbled away.

"You're not going anywhere near my arm!" Volc yelled and flailed. He jerked and threw his body as far away from Tails as he could. Tails sighed and simply walked a small distance to reach him. "Get away from me!"

Tails was holding in his hand a strip of metal and a welding torch. He took another step towards Volc.

"I'm going to help you, man. Please don't act like this." Tails lit the torch and came near Volc, who tensed up and closed his eyes.

"Get away!" Volc reached out his hand. From it extended a large amount of dark energy. It formed into a barrier around Volc and forced Tails away. Tails' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Volc opened his eyes. He blinked when he saw that he was being shrouded by the strange energy. He looked at his left hand; it had turned a deep black. He pressed it against his leg, quickly pulling it away when he felt an intense burning feeling. Volc looked down at his right shoulder, he could see a faint outline of his old arm. His eyes widened when he noticed it. After a couple of minutes, the barrier began to fade.

"How in the world did you do that?" Tails exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Volc replied, still startled from the ordeal. He looked down to see that the outline of his arm had not yet faded away. He looked over at Tails. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"I need you to rebuild my arm. At least until it can function well enough for me to take over." Volc declared firmly. You could have easily seen the intensity in his eyes. Tails gulped and looked at his tools. Most of them were very old, and not entirely reliable, but Volc wanted to do this. "I'm not so sure about this" Tails responded wearily.

"Come on, man! Volc shouted. "I **need** this. Think about it, you'll be making your friend all new again. I will be able to live like I did before the explosion."

"I'm still not so sure, Volc."

"Please, man. I can't live with one arm I just cant. Please, man. I need this." Volc begged. So Tails nodded his head in response and once again grabbed a hold of Volc's right shoulder.

"Well," Tails sighs. "First I'll have to build a frame. Why not go talk to Sonic while I work?"

"Alright then." Volc stood up and looked at Tails. "Thank you, my friend." He turned around and headed into the house.

Volc stepped into the house and took a deep look around. The house looked like it had recently updated. From the doorway, he could see a living room and a hallway leading into a kitchen. The living room was quite large. A sliding glass door opened up to a balcony overlooking a steep cliff and a sparkling blue ocean. In the living room was a staircase leading up to a second floor and the bedrooms. A wide-screen television sat in front of a large black leather couch.

Sonic rested on the couch. He was laid down with his head leaning over one of the couch's arms. One hand was on his knee and the other was on the remote control for the television. Sonic sighed as he flipped on the news. Volc found this the perfect time to step in. He walked into the room and sat in a rocking chair beside the couch.

"What's up, Sonic?"

"Just watching the news."

"Anything new?"

"They're just talking about how Higara seems to be the next big vacation spot. They had opened up a couple hotels in the area. They each had about 75 to 100 people in them." Sonic sighed and continued flipping through the channels. Volc's eyes widened.

_If this explosion affected me this way, some of these people must have gotten affected as well. This could be really bad._

Volc closed his eyes to think about what he should do. He couldn't create a cure for it, because he didn't even know what it was himself. He looked over at the plane hangar and waited for Tails, then decided to forget the subject for now. He turned once again to face Sonic.

"This is a nice place you have." Volc said just to start a conversation. Sonic turned to face him.

"Actually, it belongs to Tails. I just live here. We had our house upgraded not too long ago. The mayor of Station Square had it done in thanks for us helping the 'incident' that happened there not too long ago." Sonic responded. Volc remembered that time. It was about a year ago. A strange water-like blue creature somehow harnessed the power of the Chaos Emeralds to morph into a gigantic monster to rampage the city. Sonic also used the emeralds to combat the creature. In a titanic battle, Sonic emerged victorious over the massive beast, but not after the city was near completely destroyed.

Suddenly, Tails called out to Volc from the garage.

"The base is ready, come on out."

Volc sighed and walked into the garage and sat down. Tails was sitting at a workbench with a large metal ring on his hand. On the bench was a complex motherboard. Tails walked over to Volc and placed his hand on his right arm's stump.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Very sure." Volc sighed and let Tails get to work. Tails took the metal ring and placed it on the edge of Volc's stump. Tails closed his eyes and took the motherboard and attached wires to it.

"I'm going to have to attach your arm's nerves to the motherboard so you can move it. This is going to hurt," Tails said calmingly to Volc, biting his lower lip, "A lot". He put on a special set of goggles, which allowed him to zoom in on his work. Taking a wire torch, he slowly attached the nerves to the wires that were connected to the motherboard. Volc bit his lip and tried to hold back tears of pain. He rips his head back and let out a loud scream. Tails sighed and continued work. He didn't like doing this any more than Volc liked it being done. 30 minutes of antagonizing pain went by, it felt like an eternity to both of them. "All right, that's over. No more pain in this operation." Tails sighed in relief.

From the metal ring, Tails began building a metal frame. The frame formed into an iron sort of 'bone' for the arm to use as its main structure. He wrapped wires around the bone and branched it into five fingers, which he connected wires to each one. For motion, he placed hydraulic presses to bend each finger, the elbow, and the wrist. Because of the complexity of the motherboard, the arm could quickly move on command just as a normal arm would. Volc grinned happily at the work Tails had done thus far. Tails then used metal sheets to form into a cover for the mechanics. It seemed to work as a sort of 'skin' as well.

"All done!" Tails sighed, taking a handkerchief from a bench drawer to wipe the sweat from his brow. Volc stared in wonder of his new arm. He was able to move it perfectly; he could feel the electricity surging through it. It gave the same feeling as if he was flexing a muscle. He then looked over at Helen's broken laptop on the bench's counter, then back at his arm. An idea struck him immediately.

"Hey Tails," Volc asked, "What's inside this part of the arm?" Volc used his fingers to draw a box around the mid-forearm. Tails looked at the area, which Volc was asking.

"Nothing really, just the framework."

"Mind if I add something then?"

"Not at all, it's your limb." Volc grabbed the welding torch that Tails had used. He carved a rectangle-shaped opening in the arm and began placing circuits from Helen into the arm. He cut a piece of glass from the frame and placed it as a screen. The holographic generator was placed just below his wrist, and a keyboard was added in for programs for Helen and other such uses. After about an hour of work, Volc had a fully operational computer in his arm. "Amazing work." Tails responded to Volc's work. He gave a jolly smile; then suddenly interrupted by the growling of his stomach. "Um," Tails said blushing "it's been a long day. How about some dinner?"

"That would be wonderful." Volc sighs, and placed his cybernetic hand on his stomach. Tails walked him inside and began cooking. Volc sat down in the chair he was sitting in before. "Hey Sonic, check it out." He grinned and flexed his new arm. Sonic's jaw dropped when he saw the gleaming metal limb.

"Is that what you two have been doing in there for the past three hours?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" Volc responded cheerily, examining Tails' work. He slowly moved each individual finger. Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, it's nice. Good for you, man."

"Dinner is ready!" Tails called triumphantly from the kitchen. Volc grinned and walked into the kitchen. Only one day had past and he could already move on his own again. Sonic took notice of this.

_The kid's got courage, that's for sure._

Sonic sighed and stood himself up, dragging his half-asleep body into the kitchen. The kitchen was small. It had white walls and the floor was covered with slick white tiles. An old oven, dishwasher, and sink sat inside a counter that bordered the room. Near the doorway was a refrigerator filled to the brim with food. In the center of the room was a circular wooden table stained a deep, dark brown. On the table were placemats that were topped by large plates. On each plate were two extra-meaty chilidogs. Sonic cheered silently to himself and licked his lips. Tails sat down and directed the other two to their seats.

"So," Tails said to Volc. "How exactly did you do that barrier trick you did?"

"Barrier?" Sonic interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not exactly sure how I did it." Volc looked at the ground. "It's new to me. It's not really something I've ever done before. I think the explosion might have had something to do with it."

"Then you need to figure out how you did it." Sonic laughed. "If it was that impressive, you should know how you can do it."

"That's a great idea, Sonic!" Tails replied. "Why don't we try a training exercise after dinner? I'm sure we can figure out how, or at least **what** it was that you created."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Volc smiled and took a large bite from his chilidog. "I say bring it on!"


End file.
